


Why Me?

by AuntG



Series: Run [4]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, Family History, M/M, Pillow Talk, Soft Michael Langdon, Talking, a little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Lying in Michael's vast bed Gallant finally felt it was time to ask the question that had consumed his mind since they had first entered into a sexual relationship...This is an extra from my Sanctuary City story, but you don't need to know anything other than that they are in a relationship.
Relationships: Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon
Series: Run [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Boys being soft and actually talking. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lying in Michael's vast bed Gallant finally felt it was time to ask the question that had consumed his mind since they had first entered into a sexual relationship. 

"Why me?" he asked while stroking an errant blonde lock of Michael's away from his face and behind his ear.

Michael paused with a pop, no longer sucking on a nipple.

"Because you remind me of myself when I was younger." Michael admitted.

"What do you mean?" Gallant frowned adorably.

Michael started drawing lazy circles on Gallant's chest with his finger and looked up into Gallant's eyes.

"Back when I still believed that people would help me because they were good."

"Were they bad, after all?" Gallant whispered, acknowledging the serious turn that the conversation had taken.

"No."

Gallant frowned.

" _Because_ they were good, they wouldn't help **_me_**. Even Grandma couldn't help me." 

"Michael, that's--" Gallant swallowed, "--that's not right."

"They acted the way they had to: I was always sorry, but it wasn't enough."

Gallant sat up, the silk sheet pooling just below his hips, and leaned over to give Michael a hug.

"When they made it clear that I was unwanted, I started to harden my heart. Then I did some things to earn their anger." Michael said after a minute of silence.

"Would it surprise you to hear that the first person to show me kindness after that was Ms. Meade?"

Gallant leaned over and brushed his lips against Michael's.

"No. That actually explains _a lot_. I don't like her, and even I can tell you're different around her." Gallant said with that little frown he got whenever he's thinking.

"Now that you know you will try." Michael said in an even tone, too proud to plead for his beloveds to get along.

"If she does." Gallant chirped.

"She'll behave." Michael said as his hand slid down to Gallant's ass.

"She knows you're mine." he added with a pinch, making Gallant squeal and bringing their thoughts to more amorous endeavors.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be in my Sanctuary City story but I felt like I was going off on too many tangents. *Shrugs*  
> Self-editing is not my strong suit.  
> However, there are not enough stories with this pairing, so I decided that I would go ahead and post this anyway as a separate piece.


End file.
